The fear of touching you (Damian X Jon )
by The-King-Of-Death630
Summary: (They're aged up) Damien Wayne and Jonathan Kent are in a relationship their parents are unaware about. They have a passionate burning relationship but what happens when Jon loses control of his super powers and hurts Damian? The bat family knows someone is hurting their little brother/son we they find the buries they just weren't expecting this .
1. Chapter 1

Dispite his father's constant upgrades of the security it was still easy to sneak out of their home

Not that he should need to, he and Jon were old enough to date.

But it was a secret they enjoyed having.

When their parents were asleep and they snuck out to see one another.

Almost like real teenagers.

But not quite considering Jon flew to Gotham.

Another reason to meet like this was no super hearing.

Clark Could have busted them in minute if they weren't careful.

Neither of them wanted their over baring super Dad's to find out just yet.

Jonathan Kent was a sweet farm boy.

The idea of sneaking out of his house late at night to meet a literal bad boy was insanely thrilling.

Even if he was a teenaged superhero

He liked Damian Wayne better without his Robin mask hiding his beautiful face.

His skin was tanned and luxurious, his hair was black as the night he watched over.

Jon's favorite part about him might have been his eyes though.

They were an impossible shade of jade green.

They'd put the gem to shame if compared, he was sure.

Damian had always been fit since they were kids.

That only heightened with his age.

He wasn't dramatically bulky, which Jon appreciated.

But he was lean and strong and had way more muscle then Jon himself.

He was smirking at Jon from where he sat in the hay.

some abandoned ranch just outside of Gotham is were they always met.

He bit his lip eyeing the older boys mouth.

He had a perfect pair of full lips.

Angled cheekbones.

Damian was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He had knew that even as child, that the boy wonder was beautiful, and dark and dangerous.

Most beautiful things were dangerous.

They had met this way a dozen times.

Jon wondered when his nerves would calm.

When he could kiss Damian without shaking hands .

The way his knees were nearly wobbling he doubted the answer was anytime soon.

He plunked down in the hay beside the dangerous beauty and stared at him for a moment.

He still hadn't gotten used to it.

The fact that Damian Wayne actually liked him.

A naive little country boy.

A prince of not one but two powerful legacies.

A legend in the making.

His cheek was stroked gently warm strong fingers and his thoughts shifted.

He leaned Dami could be gentle if he wished to be.

And he tried, Jon knew, but something like that wasn't in any trace of his blood.

There was a sudden ach to be touching the young price of Gotham .

Feeling his warm muscles under the fabric.

His hands slid up Damian's chest slowly.

He had only been in a few relationships and none so physical as this.

He didn't have the longing to ever touch those people like he did Damian.

That was probably why the other relationships never lasted long .

He had always secretly wanted his partner.

If Damian had dated, or had other endeavors with anyone else he had never mentioned it.

Jon was tempted to ask, but he knew better than to push Dami.

He didn't want to get shut off from him.

Not after finally confessing.

He was distracting himself from the current situation.

His hands finally found the older boy's warm skin.

He clasped his hands around his neck and pulled him close.

The feeling of the boy wonder's warm we lips against his was enough to muddle his mind and make his hands shake.

He had to be extremely careful not to hurt him.

If he got to lost in their antics his super strength flooded to the surface.

The frist time it happened he was terrified.

It was barely scandalous.

Damian had only slid his hand under his shirt to trace the flat of his stomach.

And Jon had gripped his shoulder so hard he left a huge purple, black bruise on his tanned skin.

This was the frist time Jon had allowed Damian to eveb kiss him again.

It had been around a week and they were both starting to go a little crazy from the lack of each other.

Krytonite to weaken him a little might have been an easy option out of this.

But it wasn't good enough for Jon.

He wanted to have that self control himself.

He also didn't want the burning ach it caused while Damian was touching him.

It would have been far to distracting.

It didn't take long for Dami to part Jon's lips with his own.

His warm tounge sliding against his mouth only barley.

He shouldn't have pulled away.

But he was terrified.

He couldn't hurt Damian again.

Not ever again.

"Jon"

He heard his boyfriend whisper in a low concerned voice.

"You're not going to be afraid to touch me forever are you? "

He shook his head No because if he would have spoken Damian would know right away he was lying.

He probably knew that anyway though.

He was pulled closer carefully by his hip.

He wanted to protest but Damian's warm body against his killed his voice.

He was nearly sitting in his lap.

He felt heat in his cheeks.

They never really had to much time together like this.

He could see the sky starting to turn pink.

His father would be awake to get him up for his chores soon.

Damian knew it too but it seemed he wasn't caring.

His mouth pressed kisses along his jaw.

Superboy's whole body was humming with electricity.

He curled his nimble fingers into Robin's soft black hair.

"I_i'

He stuttered out, he bit at his lip but let out a sharp gasp when Dami's warm lips kissed the sensitive skin of his neck.

He tasted blood.

He bit into his lip so hard a constant steam was flooding his mouth.

He needed to go, for more than one reason .

He couldn't let his father catch him gone.

And he had a serious need grip Damian as hard as he could.

He could feel his strength like heat in his hands.

When his mind was so over powered like this he just couldn't keep a hold on his powers.

The burning in his hands gave him the will he needed to move.

"I_i need to go..."

It was louder then a whisper.

But he knew Damian could hear him.

Damian's dark hair was a complete mess from Jon's hands.

His lips were a little red and slightly puffy.

Jesus what a sight that boy was.

He wanted to stay, he wanted Damian to do anything he wanted to him.

But for once he was glad they had such little time.

Damian pulled him back and kissed him only lightly this time

A sweet, soft goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : I'm dyslexics, even though I've edited the chalcha and went through it carefully, there's probably still mistakes, my apologies** **~ King**

Jon had only just made it in time.

Was his Dad suspicious or was he paranoid? 

Both were good assumptions 

His chores were chaos

He couldn't pay attention. 

His mind kept slipping back to Damian. 

His hot mouth and roaming hands.

The way he talked so low and soft when they were hidden away together.

His eyes, his face, his lips, his hands. 

Him.

That laugh he hardly ever heard.

The smile he rarely seen.

The way he whisper Jon's name into his mouth when they kissed passionately.

He was a mess thanks to that city boy.

He was starting to realize with some fear his whole world had come to revolve around Dami.

Rather he had a good day purely rested on if he seen his grumpy boyfriend or not.

If Damian was too busy or too tired he'd get rather grumpy himself.

Over the years he had fallen in love with his partner. 

He thought his feeling towards Damian strange at frist. 

He ignored them.

Then one day after a long mission he had asked the older boy why he never went out with pretty girls.

Even back then he knew how beautiful the boy wonder was .

He briefly explained his father's debauchery with woman and the mental scars

(Jon suspected physical scars as well ) 

From his mother made women off putting.

Besides he didn't have time for a relationship with all his training.

Any other questions over the years were swiftly avoided.

Until his confession

"Alright"

He heard his mother say as she opened the door to his room. 

(Without knocking he might add )

"You have been mumbling, crashing around and messing up your chores all day "

Her long dark hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head.

It was spilling out black trendles of her curling hair.

Her steely blue gaze bore into his very soul.

Considering his mother's job he supposed hiding things from her was extra difficult.

"I have a lot on my mind "

He had to pick his words carefully. 

He couldn't lie very well .

Any slip, his mother would know.

"Wanna talk about it? "

She sat on his bed next to him.

Her familiar presence was comforting. 

He sighed heavily and leaned on her.

He Couldn't Talk About Damian. 

Even If he wanted to.

His real reason for not telling his parents was fear.

He knew Damian would never fear Such a thing. 

If Bruce disapproved. 

Dami wouldn't care.

He'd continue on because that's what he wanted.

He envied his strength, his heart, his will.

"You're seeing someone aren't you?"

Lois asked softly. 

Her fingers went through his hair repeated in a motherly gesture.

To be honest with himself. 

He wasn't surprised 

It was probably obvious to tell.

He was fine 

As long as she didn't know who.

He had a sudden pain in his chest.

He closed his eyes and wished Dami was with him.

"Yes '

He mumbled. 

His mother nodded, she had knew that much. 

"Are you going to tell me who? "

She asked softly, no pressure in her soothing voice. 

"No"

Jon admitted

"Not yet "

His mother rubbed calming circles on his back. 

"Is something going on between you? , like a fight? "

Jon almost laughed .

When were he and Damian ever not fighting? .

He wished it was something simple. 

A normal teenage banter.

But no.

He was terrified his super powers could seriously hurt his boyfriend.

Or worse.

"No"

He whispered. 

"Nothing like that"

Nothing was ever that simple. 

"My powers, they're harder to control around them, I'm afraid to hurt_"

He had to stop himself. 

He almost said Dami.

He could feel tears streak his cheeks.

His mother pulled him close in a tight embrace. 

There was nothing she could say.

He knew that.

He'd have to go to his father

And he was so scared he started to shake.

His father wasn't a harsh man.

But he did believe frimly in behaving and manors. 

Religion. 

Those things were important to him.

So how could he stand there and tell him what was going on?.

He had to try, his father was the only help he had right now.

He was sitting at the dining table. 

Newspaper in hand.

His eggs and bacon slowly chilling. 

He slid into the chair opposite him and cleared his thoart.

"can we talk for a minute Dad?"

Without hesitation his newspaper was folded and set on the table.

He smiled reassuringly. 

Jon licked his lips nervously and thought on how to begin. 

If he were careful perhaps he could avoid questions.

He took a deep settling breath. 

"When I'm too focused on things, or overwhelmed by something, I can't control my powers, I'm afraid someone gets hurt"

Worse, he added in his head 

His father stayed silent, perhaps wondering what could have caused such a distraction.

His son had a very right handle on his powers now a days 

Over stimulation maybe.

Oh .

His father paled .

Jon was afraid he'd pass out.

His father knew, his dad knew and he was dead.

"How far has it been going? "

Surprisingly his voice was calm.

He looked better now.

Relaxed almost. 

Jon blamed himself for his farther figuring this out.

If he could lie as smoothly as Damian this wouldn't have happened.

"Not very"

He said honestly

Though that didn't explain much. 

"Mostly kissing, hardly touching"

His cheeks were burning. 

How embarrassing. 

He wondered silently If his Dad had this problem when he was younger.

Jon imagined having a dominant boyfriend like Damien would make things a little more difficult.

"Jonathan, there isn't much that can be done, you'll have to learn to hold on tightly to your powers even in situations like that"

That wasn't very helpful. 

He already knew that. 

"Try imagining a dam around your powers, focus on keeping it closed, calm yourself, deep breaths, take things slowly"

Dispite not getting much help he felt better. 

He wasn't alone in this.

At least his parents hadn't found out who it was.

His father would not be thrilled. 


	3. Chapter 3

There had been new slight bruises Jon hadn't realized he left on his boyfriend's dark skin.

The back of his neck had long slim bruises that matched Jon's slender fingers.

The corner of his mouth was a light purple, on his dark skin it was hard to see.

He had worse most nights on patrol.

He was fine.

He was actually happy, an emotion that he didn't feel often.

but his family seemed to notice the difference in these Markings and the ones left by fighting.

Dick had hit him in the shoulder while they were training and he winced .

Just slightly, he was trained to control his facial expressions.

But Bruce caught it.

Of course he did.

He and Grayson exchanged words then

circled him.

They noticed the light bruises then.

Even Damian had to admit they weren't the same as fighting Injuries.

"Show me your shoulder"

Bruce demanded standing over him.

He didn't tower over Damian anymore.

He was still shorter then his father but only by a small amount.

Damian looked at him levely.

"No "

Alfred and Tim had manifested into the room.

He didn't turn to see them but he knew their steps.

"Damian"

His father said sternly.

"You're hurt, I just want to help "

Bruce had become slightly better at being a parent, he depending less on Alfred and Dick these days.

at his father's words he wanted to comply but he didn't want to face the questions.

He had told Jon he liked keeping them secret.

And In a way he did, Jon was the one thing that was actually his.

But it would have been easier to tell their parents.

He could stop sneaking out after patrols and missions.

He was getting less sleep then needed.

He couldn't fly with super seed he had to drive awhile to reach the old ranch .

No, he kept the secret for Jon.

Because he was scared of loving him.

Damian supposed he couldn't blame the half alien.

He was a difficult person to get along with.

Not exactly someone parents would approve of.

"I'm fine Father"

He said crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

Dick sighed heavily.

He had heard Jason enter the room a few moments ago.

Bruce nodded to him.

The Batfamily should have known their next move was obvious.

He slid past Grayson' s outstretched arms and flipped over Bruce.

"This isn't necessarily"

Damian growled.

Not that they listened.

He was sure eventually they'd catch him.

but he was going to put up a fight frist

Alfred sighed sliding a hand down his weary face .

Jason launched after him.

He was promptly kicked square in the jaw.

Not hard enough to knock him unconscious however.

Once they finally got Damian the Bat family looked a little worse for wear.

They weren't trying to hurt him but he'd definitely give them some cuts and buries if it meant escape.

Alfred just scowled the entire time

Mumbling things like

"This is not the way to go about this "

And Sighing.

Damian wouldn't let Tim or Jason too Close to him as Dick and Bruce examined his heavily bruised shoulder.

It was obviously a hand print.

The marks on his neck weren't nearly as bad but he had noticed you could make out finger prints.

"How'd this happen?"

His father's blue eyes weren't as emotionless as they normally seemed.

At frist glance he would have seemed angry to anyone else.

But he was actually just concerned.

Well, he suspected Bruce was always just a little angry.

"Just another fight"

He lied smoothly.

It wouldn't work but he could try

Tim stepped up then.

Ignoring Damian's cold green gaze.

His blue eyes scanned the situation and he cleared his thoart to speak.

Great.

"Knowing how you fight Damian, no one should have gotten close enough to do this, a bruise like this wouldn't be from a normal person just grabbing you, they'd have to keep their hold long enough to use all of their strength gradually, as just witnessed, you're not exactly easy to catch and hold "

Damian rolled his lovely green eyes annoyed

"There's plenty of none Human enimes we fight"

Bruce was starting to understand what Tim was getting at.

"Not recently enough for that"

Dick said nodding to the younger boys shoulder.

His blue eyes heavy with concern.

"Is someone hurting you Dami?"

He almost flinched at the nickname Jon had given him.

Bruce looked sobered by the thought.

"It would have to be someone he trusted, someone close"

Tim stated.

He was starting to wish he'd have kicked him in the mouth instead of Jason.

Whom smirked and walked up to them.

Understanding clear in his cold blue eyes.

"Or have superhuman strength"

He purred putting emphasis on the super, part.

Damian went to hop off the table but Dick caught his arm.

Alfred had drawn closer now that the fighting had subsided.

"What do you mean?, we already covered the possibility of none human enimes"

Bruce said looking at Jason .

Dick, Tim, and even Alfred gave him hopeless looks.

"It's the alien"

Jason stated rolling his eyes

Suddenly Bruce understood he spun gripping his sons shoulders then apologized and grabbed him by the arms instead.

"Damian, are you crazy? "

Jason and Tim snickered and got whacked in the back of the head by Alfred.

"Jon could hurt you!, and I don't mean bruises Damian Wayne, I mean crush your bones, he could kill you"

Did all of them have such little faith in Jon?

He was being taught by his father to control his powers.

He was still young but he would learn.

Jason laughed.

"What an interesting death,

'How'd he die?'

'Doing an Alien' "

Tim flushed.

Bruce glared

Dick started scolding him.

Alfred's eyes were wide.

And Damian desperately tried to get away to punch his annoying brother.

When things calmed down Bruce made everyone leave.

Including Dick, who looked reluctant to go.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Jon?"

His Father's voice was softer now, his eyes less harsh.

"It was painfully obvious"

He Heard Jason yell from the door.

There was clatter and Dick yelling at him.

He cast his eyes to the far wall and sighed

"Jon doesn't want anyone knowing"

Anger flushed his father's cheeks

"Is he ashamed of you? "

There was a twinge in his heart at his father's anger.

He Really did care.

"No"

Damian said simply, he had wondered that many of times himself.

"He's frightened to tell his parents"

Bruce nodded

"Where you?, scared to tell me"

Of course he wasn't.

He might have wanted his Father's approval but it wasn't necessary.

He'd continue to have a relationship with Jon, who he was fairly sure he was in love with, until the super boy said he wanted otherwise.

"No"

Bruce's mouth twitched into a small smile.

It disappeared quickly due to his next words

"I'm not sure if I can trust you alone with Jon anymore"

Damian's eyebrow rose up to question him.

"Are you saying I have to have supervision to see my boyfriend? "

His mouth almost pulled up at the corners.

He had never called Jon his Boyfriend to anything but the kryptonian himself.

Bruce was on the verge of saying yes but what good would it actually do?.

Damian would just sneak out anyway.

He sighed

"No, but you do have to be careful"

Damian nodded, this was reasonable.

"And Damian? "

He looked up at his father.

"Be careful all the way around, Jon is an alien, he can't catch human diseases but_"

Damian raised a hand to cut his father off.

His green eyes were wide and he hopped off the table.

Was Bruce trying to tell him to have safe sex?

He shook his head and started power walking towards his room.

He was not going to listen to Batmam try and give him

"The talk"

He shuddered.

Besides.

He was smart enough to know anything Bruce could have told him anyway.

Unless he had tips on handling Kryptonian lovers

But that, he didn't want to know about.


End file.
